A Forgotten Memory
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A hedgehog returns and will do anything to get Amy, Amy doesn't remember him and also fears him, Sonic tries to protect her from him. This sumarry may change it was the best I could come up with xxx
1. Chapter 1

A forgotten Memory...

Disclaimer..I do not Sonic the hedgehog he belongs to Sega..

Sorry this is going to Start out short but It will be longer..enjoy..

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day over the city off Station Square the sun shining up above in the blue sky, People moved around down in the city minding there own business whlie trying to get to all sorts of destenations. Among the people you would be able to see a pink hedgehog carrying a brown paper bag full of her shopping, this pink hedgheog was known as none other than Amy Rose.

Amy wore her favorite red dress, a pair of red boots on her feet a red headhand among her quills and two gold bracelets around her wrist. She walked along happilly, however as she did a dark black cloud with lighting flashing through it began gathering above her. Amy saw it was dull as she looked at the ground then she heard people screaming, she shot her upwards and dropped her shopping on the ground.

An evil laughter periced her ears and it sounded very familier to her but she couldn't quite place it, the cloud moved to the front of her, Amy's mouth hung open and her face covered in fear, she backed away as the finally the cloud dispersed, leaving in black smoke and then vanishing to reveal a dark black hedgehog with peircing red eyes's that could look strait through you.

"Hello Amy!" he said in a deep voice, "my how nice is it to see you again, I'd thougt I'd never get the chance," He said this while baring his sharp teeth.

People were watching but were keeping a safe disatnce, he moved closer to her, "you really are pretty you know that."

Amy tried to put on a brave face and brought out her red and yellow hammer, he chuckled when he saw it. "Stay a-way from me!" for some reason she was terrified from him.

Meanwhile..at Tails workshop.

Tails the fox was working once again on the X- Tornado he was adding a new feature and had began to get frustraited with it, "oh why isn't this working, it worked just fine yesterday.. maybe I need two chaos emeralds to power it, it was only one I used," Tails sighed and thought about taking a break, he placed his wrench on a table beside him.

Tails was starled a bit by the tv that had been left on "hm I don't remember leaving the tv on," A news report had just interupted a programe that was running.

"We interupt this program to bring you live coverged on downtown station square were a battle between two hedgehogs is taking place, Scarlet Garciea, is live on the scene and she'll be able to tell us whats going on, over to you Scarlet," This had caught Tails attenion as he was about switch the tv off.

Tails thought it might be Sonic but then realized that Sonic was on the roof of the workshop so that ruled him out, then Shadow came to mind but who would he be fighting?

"Thank you, Nick, yes I'm live here in down town Station Square were yes a battle between two hedgehogs is taking place, we know one of the hedgehogs and we were surprized becaused at first we thought it was Sonic battling Shadow, the hedgehog is one of Sonic's friends and her name is Amy Rose, lets take a look shall we." Scarlet motioned for the camera to be moved and zoomed in on the two hedgehogs who were fighting.

Amy was swinging her hammer at the hedgehog but he easilly dogded it he shot an attack out towards Amy and she dropped her hammer.

Tails was shocked Amy was almost on knees and he had know clue who the other hedgehog was that she was fighting, "I better tell Sonic about this." Tails ran out the door and saw Sonic relaxing on the roof, he had his eyes closed but he wasn't really sleeping.

"Sonic...you might wanna come and take a look at this!" He yelled standing on his tip toes so he could see him, Sonic's eyes shot open and he sat up and looked down at Tails.

Sonic stood and jumped of the roof and followed Tails inside "what is it Tails?" he asked yawning, Tails pointed towards the tv. Sonic's eye's widened as he looked at the screen, Amy was now on her kness she had a black eye and was now reaching for her hammer. "Amy!" Sonic grabbed the side of the tv he slammed it back down and was out the workshop in a flash heading strait for Station Square.


	2. Chapter 2

A Forgotten Memory

Chapter 2

Sonic raced through Station Square and found where the battle was taking place. He had a determind expression on his face, Sonic could see Amy, the dark hedgehog was aiming an attack strait for her, Amy had froze in her place unable to move, "Amy!" Sonic shouted he picked up more speed and when the attack was just an inch away from her, Sonic scooped her up in his arms and ran off.

"What the!" The dark hedgehog said with surprize, his eye's went wide, "damit I've lost her...again!" he let out a growl he looked in all directions and she was nowhere to be seen."where'd that thing come from?" He looked around for moment, people where staring at him, and he shot them a glare and they ran away he chuckled when they did, the dark hedgehog shot his left hand in the air, he cruched his fingers together creating a black cloud above him.

"No matter I will find you again," he levitated himself in the cloud and vanished.

Sonic held Amy in his arms while making his way to chris's house, he could feel her shaking slithtly, Sonic glanced down at her, she did not open her eye's. Sonic got to the house too find everyone there even Shadow.

Sonic put Amy on the couch in the living room and Ella put a wet cloth and some banages on, "Sonic who was that hedgehog?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, I just grabbed her while I had the chance to get her away, he'll probably show up again," Sonic looked at Amy intently, he was a little mad that she put herself in danger who knows what could've happened.

"Everyone she's waking up," Cream called she was sitting next to Amy to make the cloth didn't fall of her head.

Amy's eye's fluttered open and she caught the cloth as it fell as she sat up, "huh..where am I?" she asked. everyone came round to see her.

"Your in chris's house Amy, Sonic brought you here after he saved you," Cream explained with chesse her chao friend flying beside her. Cheese was very happy to see her awake and gave her a cuddle Amy smiled as he did.

Suddenly Amy started to panic "oh no I..I can't stay here," she shot up from the couch which startled cream.

"Amy are you ok.." Cream asked worried this is Sonic came in.

Amy was heading for the back door Sonic ran up to and stopped her "whao Amy where you going?" Sonic eye's widened she looked terrified.

"Get outta my way Sonic...I'm not staying here," Amy looked scared.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because of that hedgehog, I will not face him again..I," Amy started to tremble a bit, she sat down on her knees, and cried into her hands, "Pleas.e plea..se I..I can't...stay..here," Sonic was shocked he'd never seen Amy like this before, he knelt down beisde her and put his arms around her.

"Amy..you know I'll protect you," Sonic said trying to calm her down he closed his eye's as he wrapped his arms around her.

By this time Chris's grampa Chuck had motioned for everyone to leave the living room to give them some alone time, Shadow looked back at them mostly staring at Amy concerned for her.

Amy looked up at Sonic as he pulled she had some tears in eye's which Sonic wiped away "but..S-Sonic y-you don't know that hedgehog... he's powerful..I don't want you to get hurt cause of me,"

"Aren't you forgetting something..your talking to the fastest thing here, he maybe be all that powerfull but I bet he isn't fast engouh to beat me," Sonic smiled he was trying to make her feel better he gave a thumbs up and Amy did chuckle. They both stood and Sonic walked her to her rooom where she was going to get some rest.

"Thanks Sonic I feel a lot better," Amy said holding the door handle to her room.

"No problem Amy now you just get some rest," with that Sonic walked back down the stairs to see everyone else, Amy smiled then walked into her room and climbed into her bed.

Sonic walked into the living room everyone turned there head from where they were sitting Cream ran up to Sonic "Sonic is she ok?" She asked worried for her best freind.

"Don't worry Cream she'll be fine after some rest," Sonic tried to reasurre. Cream gave Sonic a cuddle which surprized him.

"Thank you Sonic I really thought she was going to leave us," Cream said as she let go of him.

"I'd never let that happen Cream," Sonic replied.

Shadow came over with his arms folded "nice work faker..take care of her," Shadow then left.

"Uh thanks Shadow, I will," Sonic replied as he left.

Later on that evening...

It was now dark the moon was shinning very few stars twinkling around it. Amy lay in her bed she was wide as she could not sleep any longer she did not know that the window was opened, Amy sighed as the moon light shined through the window.

If she had looked up she would have seen a shadow cross over the light and into her room it made over to a dark corner of the room, red glowing eye's watched her drift back to sleep, a creepy smile appeared on the shadows face.

Amy's eye's fluttered open again as she had heard shuffling nosies in the far corner of the room, but nothing was there. Amy sighed with relife, but nearly yelped as she came face to face with the dark hedgehog still with his creepy smile plastered on his face he covered her mouth with his hands.

"Ah ah ah yelling will do you no good," He said as quitely as he could. "Now that I've found you we have some business to take of don't we."

"I want you to meet me ok don't tell anyone or else..come to the Mystic Ruins tomorrow night," Amy could only nood.

He let his hands go then moved forward and kissed her right in the lips. Amy's eye's shot open she would have pushed him away but he wrapped his arms round her, once he pulled back he jumped of the bed and moved backwards into the corner and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Forgotten Memory **

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's Pov**

That hedgehog gives me the creeps, I can't believe he kissed me, he stole my first kiss, I'm so angry,I was saving that for Sonic, what does he want with me anyway? He seems familier, but I just can't remember, ohhh and I have to meet him again tonight, he's gonna get a piece of my mind...Ok I got to calm down, I can't let anyone know about this, I should go and have some breakfast, yeah that's what al do, it'll take my mind of him.

I got up out of bed and glanced around the light cream coloured room to make sure he wasn't there, I sighed with relife and got up and got dressed and washed of course, I made my way down to the dinning hall and I found everyone there including Sonic, which is rather strange, Sonic doesn't normally hang around for meals.

"Good morning Miss Amy." Mr Takanaka bowed in front of me, as I entered. I hate it when he does that.

"Oh, good m-morning," oh, I feel so nervous for some reason.

**Normal Pov**

"How are you feeling Amy?" Asked Chris, as he grabbed his knife and fork and begun eating the pancakes that Ella had for everyone, they all had a plate each, execpt Sonic since he perferred an apple for his breakfast.

"oh, um, a lot better, I guess." Amy replied as she seated herself next to Cream, Sonic was busy munching the apple with his feet on top of the table, she stared down at her food, she took one bite, then she got of her seat, "well, I'll be off." With that said Amy quickly walked out the room before anyone could have stopped her.

Sonic lifted his head as she left, "hmm," he murmured.

Amy walked throught Station Square until it got dark, she stopped outisde the train station and boreded a train to the Mystic Ruins, she was a little scared since it was so dark and the only light was the moon that was shining down.

The pink hedgehog wondered around until she found the small lake in the Mstic Ruins, it was surrounded by loads of tree's, she smiled slightly at the sight, since the moon was so bright it's light reflected of the surface of the water, she turned round only to come face with the same hedgehog from last night.

"Well, how nice to see you again," He grinned.

Amy gasped, "y-you."

The dark hedgehog circled round her, "so Amy, I don't suppose you remember the first time we met." He chuckled, Amy glared at him and she gave him a look to say she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I've never seen you before in my life." She replied.

This made him stop and they faced each other he was a little surprized, "what! whaddya mean you've never seen me before, of course you have...Grrrr, he's gonna pay for this, he must've have wiped out her entire memory of it, I'm gonna have to try and get her to remember she's the only one that know's about it, but how?" The dark hedgehog, murmered the last to himself so that Amy couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" Amy said while frowning at him.

"Oh, nothing, hm?"

The dark hedgehog was interupted by a knew voice, "get away from Amy!" The dark hedgehog turned round to find another hedgehog he was glowing a gold colour, "I knew you'd be back some day!"

"Hmph, well, well, if it isn't the hedgehog himself," The dark hedgehog glared at the gold one.

The gold hedgehog got right into the dark hedgehogs face, "I said get away from Amy!"

The dark hedegehog grinned evilly, Amy watched back and fourth with a confused expression on her face, she did not have a clue as to what was going on, "you wiped out her memory, of it didn't you?"

The gold hedgehog frowned at him, "there's no way I'm letting you use it for your selfish needs Damien, I had no other choice."

Damien chuckled,"I see, you think I'm using it for my own benefit, Will." Will rasied a questionable eyebrow towads the dark hedgehog.

"Aren't you? Your always up to no good."

Damien shrugged, "well, sort of, but you'll all see in the end, this'll be for the greater good, everyone will be thanking me in the end." He grinned at Amy, she was a little scared of him. He advanced towards Amy and was about to grab her, but his hand was stopped by Will.

They locked hands and began to shove one another they both struggled, Damien laughed evilly, "hahaha, you pathetic fool, you think you can protect her from me...What's a matter? Your not as strong as you use to be."

Will with all his might he light up a golden colour Damien eye's went wide he gasped as they had both lit up, Damien was tossed far into the Mystic Ruins, Will almost fell to the ground, but he shook himself a little before turning to Amy, who backed up a little from him.

"Wow, Amy you've really changed a lot, since I last saw you."

"Wh-who are you?" She asked.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, my names Will." Will said as he moved towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Forgotten Memory **

**Chapter 3**

Amy and Will stood by the lake as the moon reflected off the golden hedgehog making him sparkle, he sighed with contemp, opening and closing his eye's until he stopped sparkling, Amy took this chance to get a better look at him, he had long golden quills and a bow and arrow over his shoulders, he had blue eye's, white gloves and light blue shoes, he also had two golden wrist braclets and he had a large cut along his chest.

After a few minutes Will turned to the lake, "Amy, I never thanked you properly for saving my life, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today." Amy only looked more confused but she continued to listen to him, "you found me when we were younger kids, you nursed me back to health, so to thank you I wanted to show you something special, that only I knew about, or so I thought, it was a secret temple hidden in the Mystic Ruins it only appears at night under the full moon, I had found a rare stone only known within my family it wasn't suppose to exist, but somehow the stone was drawn to you and you were able to use the power it posssed, no one not even me has been able use it and that's when it all went wrong." Will sighed.

"You see that dark hedgehog name is Damien, he will do anything he can to control that power and when he seen that when you were able to control it and he wasn't able, he kinda went beserk, he's after you Amy, but I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Amy was stunned after that exaplination, "b-but how come I can't remember any of this?"

"Um, well, me and Damien had a big fight aaannnd I earzed your memory and banished Damien into a void, I just don't understand how he's managed to escape." Will said a little frustraited with himself.

At this point the sun was coming up in a ray of many different colours such as red, yellow and orange, "I should probably head back, now before anyone misses me." Amy said as she watched the sun coming up. Will nooded.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home safely, just hold onto my hand." Will held out his hand for Amy to take, she hesently took it, but before she knew it, they both lit up a golden sparkle colour and vanished on the spot and surprizingly reappeared right in front of the Thorndekes mansion, Will smiled as he turned to walk a way, but Amy stopped him.

"Wait! Won't you meet my friends, I'm sure they'd love to meet you?" She asked hopeful.

Will looked a little nervous, "uh, I'm not really good with crowds of people."

**X**

On the roof of the house Sonic was relaxing, when he heard the sound of Amy and a vocie he was not famlier with, _'whose he? I've never seen him before..' _Sonic thought as he watched the two, he felt a little annoyed when Amy hugged him, he'd even hugged her back.

"Thanks, for saving me Will." Sonic rasied his eye at the name.

Meanwhile deep in the Mystic Ruins the dark hedgehog was pacing back and forth, while a green hedgehog sat on log, Damien cried out in frustraition, "Argh, this all his fault, if he hadn't of showed that pink brat that stone all those years ago, then that power would have been mine!" Damien cried as he clenched his fist.

The green hegdgehog, was leaning as he tossed a rock up and down, "what does this power do anyway? I'm just happy to be outta that forsaken place, brrr, I'm getting the chills just thinking about it."

Damien turned to the green hedgehog with a realazation look on his face, "hey, you never gave me your name."

The green hedgehog stood up and walked over to Damien, "Scrouge, is the name and now that I'm out, I want my revenage." Scrouge growled as he adjusted his leather jacket.

Damien rasied his eye brow in interest, "on who?"

"A certain blue hedgehog called Sonic, he's my dopplehanger, am his evil side, he and his little pathtic friends, banished me into that miserable place."

Damien thought for a moment before looking back at him, "say, why don't we work together, surely we'll both get what we want."

Scrouge smirked and chuckled, "I guess it's worth a shot, you got yourself a deal." They shook hands.

Damien smiled evilily, "excellent, once I have the power that rightfully belongs to me, we get rid of Sonic once and for all, and that blasted golden hedgehog..Oh he's going to pay."

Scrouge shrugged, "As long as I get my revenge on that blue boy, I'll be quite happy."


End file.
